ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on January 3rd, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_03.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst" Synopsis Rei and Gomora go up against another Reiblood, An Alien Nackle as his Zetton. But something is off about their opponent, and what will it mean for Rei and Gomora when they're pushed to their limit? Plot The scene opens up with Hyuga, riding in one of the Gostar Dragon's Speeder searching for Rei after Rei took off on Litra to find the Alien Hook he was battling against. Shortly after, Hyuga finds Rei, who is curiously viewing a giant Blade embedded into the ground (having followed its shining in the previous episode.) Mesmerized by its unseen magnificence, Rei goes to get a closer look and places his hand on it. Immediately, Rei is engulfed by light emanating from the Blade and and Rei witnesses a fierce battle between two beings, one humanoid and the other covered in armor, both of whom are fighting in a land surrounded by fire. Shortly after witnessing the vision, Hyuga interrupts the event to calm Rei down and takes him back to the Gostar Dragon, where Rei apologizes for his earlier hostility. Elsewhere nearby, the monster Arstron is seen already in a Reionyx Battle against an unknown opponent. Arstron's opponent however is seen clearly outclassing Arstron, bombarding the Monster with fireballs until finally, both Arstron and his master (a Reiblood Alien Zelan) are both murdered by their unseen opponent, who are then revealed to be a Reiblood Alien Nackle and his monster, Galberos. Meanwhile in Space, the ZAP SPACY follow the coordinates that Dail gave them to find Hammer, but none of them can find the Planet, and Dail refuses to tell them the rest of the way, believing that the ZAP SPACY will abandon him. His focus quickly changes when he and the ZAP SPACY notice a nearby ship that belongs to an Alien Keel. Believing that it's another Reiblood, Dail tries to take over by shooting it down, but Kumano seals off all use of the Pendragon's weapons, leaving Dail to berate the ZAP SPACY for not using the power they have to do as they please by reminding them of his home planet's destruction, only for them to tell off Dail by saying that there are other ways to be strong without intimidation, by reminding him of Earth and how much they want to protect it too. Begrudgingly convinced by their motives (and from being held down and at gun-point by Kumano and Oki,) Dail agrees to show the rest of the way to Hammer to the ZAP SPACY. The next day on Hammer, Hyuga and Rei are busy trying to find a way to make the Gostar Dragon operational again but with little success. During their repairs, Rei tells Hyuga that his newfound aggression was the result of "urges" he's been fighting since leaving Boris, and he fears what will happen if he loses control of it. Hyuga however only warmly tells him that it's okay to be afraid as it's a coping mechanism to drive him to protect the ones he cares about, which appears to get through to Rei. Outside of the Gostar Dragon however, the Alien Nackle from before appears and unleashes Galberos, who uses his hypnotism to create an illusion of the monster, Zetton! Rei and Hyuga notice the Zetton, and falling for the Illusion, Rei goes off to confront the monster by summoning Gomora to do battle against it. Despite fighting against "Zetton," Gomora reveals to be the stronger monster of the two in battle and after a short fight, manages to finish off "Zetton" with his Super Oscillatory Ray. Suddenly shortly after being beaten, "Zetton" immediately respawns and resumes fighting Gomora at a more tougher pace than before. Gomora again manages to defeat "Zetton," only for the monster to respawn yet again more fiercer that before! Gomora continues to fight with "Zetton," but no matter how many times he beats "Zetton," the monster continues to respawn more fiercer that before, which begins to take its toll on Gomora, who quickly grows exhausted. Frustrated by "Zetton's" respawning, Rei desperately transforms into Reimon to boost Gomora's power! However even with the power boost, "Zetton" continues to respawn with every battle Gomora engages with it. At that moment, Hyuga looks on an infrared monitor on the Gostar Dragon to discover that the Zetton that Rei and Gomora are fighting is nothing more than an Illusion. Before he can tell Rei though, the damage of Reimon and Gomora's fight however is already done, and both Reimon and Gomora and left drained from exhausting so much power to fight back. Feeling that his opporitunity has come, Alien Nackle reveals to Reimon of the illusion as Zetton disappears and the true mastermind behind them appears: Galberos. With Gomora too weak to fight back, Galberos begins bombarding Gomora with his Fireballs, all while Alien Nackle gloats that his plan worked... Or so he thinks. At that moment, Reimon begins glowing Red and suddenly, a new form of Reimon appears: "Burst Mode Reimon!" Additionally, Gomora transforms and takes on a Red hue as well, going by the new name: "Reionic Burst Gomora!" Both of them now berserk and filled with new uncontrollable power, Reionic Burst Gomora withstands several fireballs blasted at him by Galberos without showing any signs of damage taken, and the berserk Monster vaporizes Galberos with a single Super Oscillatory Ray. Burst Mode Reimon then sadistically turns his attention to Alien Nackle and has Reionic Burst Gomora viciously murder him by vaporizing him as well. Burst Mode Reimon and Reionic Burst Gomora then proceed to rampage all over the scene, with Reionic Burst Gomora erratically blasting all over the place with his Super Oscillatory Ray, inadvertantly getting Hyuga injured as well. Their rampage goes on for a brief moment however as all of a suddenly, the mysterious Blade from before activates and strikes Reionic Burst Gomora (taking the Monster out of action) before landing right in front of Burst Mode Reimon, which turns Rei back to normal. The blade, now smaller in size, is picked up by Rei again, only becomes mesmerized by it once more. The Blade's efforts however are only temporary, as the roars of the other Reibloods' Monsters all over Hammer agitate Rei into transforming back into Burst Mode Reimon. Berserk once more, Burst Mode Reimon storms off to fight the other Reibloods on Hammer, all while the hurt Hyuga tries to call out to Rei... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *During the "Mega Monster Battle File" segment at the end of the episode, Kumano unusually takes over and talks about Galberos's abilities instead of Oki, who curiously asks Kumano how he knows so much about Space Beasts even though that he is the Monster Expert. This is an in-joke at the fact that Mitsutoshi Shundo, the actor who plays Kumano in the Ultra Galaxy series also played the role of Shinya Mizorogi, the human form of Dark Mephisto in Ultraman Nexus. Errors *Despite Galberos's Zetton being an Illusion, there are moments where Zetton manages to pick up and slam Gomora during their battles. If Zetton was an illusion though, it should not be able to do this, nor for Gomora to position itself to slam himself the ways Zetton slams him at times. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes